


Convention/Event

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comic-Con, Fashion & Couture, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Multi, Nathaniel and Marc's Comic, Party, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc go to Comic-Con.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Two-part prompt, two-part story.

Comic-Con in Paris was always one of Nathaniel’s favorite conventions. A whole two days of people who liked comics and superheroes as much as him. He had been going for years now, but this year was extra special, Marc and he were going to have their own table to sell their comics. Nath could hardly contain his excitement, a whole two days of selling his comics with his boyfriend at Comic-Con, could it get any better than that?

“Okay so our table is number seventeen, near the center of the con,” Marc explained as he looked at the information card the director had given them.

“Alright, great, uh can you take a box before I drop them all?” Nathaniel asked, he was struggling to hold the multiple boxes of their comics. They were stacked so high he couldn’t see anything.

“Oh, sorry Nath. Here let me…” Marc answered, taking the boxes off the top. He smiled as he could see his boyfriend’s face again. “Let's get to our table and set up.”

Nathaniel followed his partner to their table. There were lots of different tables set up and a couple of them drew his eye, especially the ones selling custom art. Making a note to try and go over to them to ask the people about their favorite art mediums. Marc’s voice caught his attention and brought him back to the present.

“Table number thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen. Ah Nath this one’s ours,” Marc called out.

“Great, I need to put these boxes down before I drop them all,” Nathaniel panted.

They set the boxes down on the table and started to set up their display. Nathaniel was practically vibrating in his seat with a mix of nerves and excitement. He was here as a vendor and published artist, how cool was that?

“Nath?” Marc whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, what’s wrong babe?” Nathaniel whispered back.

“Can you stop jostling the table, please?” Marc asked.

Nath looked down, his leg was bouncing and it was shaking the whole table. “Opps, sorry.”

“No problem. Oh look here comes our first visiter,” Marc pointed out.

After signing the person’s comic and selling them some of the merch they had created the girl left. But soon a whole line formed in front of the table and they suddenly became really, really busy. So many people in Paris loved their comic not only because Ladybug and Cat Noir were in it, but also because of the healthy gay relationship portrayed between MightyIlustrator and Reverser, based on their own of course. So many times in the media the LGBTQ+ character was either a joke or killed off right away, but they had two characters that didn’t fall into either of these categories.

They were starting to get overwhelmed though and since both of them had anxiety this was not at all good. Just when Marc thought he might have a panic attack from all the noise the room went deadly silent. The crowd split like Noah himself split the Red Sea to reveal…

“Nath tell me you’re seeing what I’m seeing,” Marc said.

“If you're seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir themselves coming this way, then yes. Pinch me I must be dreaming,” Nath replied. “Oww. I was kidding, you didn’t have to actually pinch me!”

Ladybug and Cat Noir made their way over to Nathaniel and Marc’s table and stopped in front of it.

“Hey you’re Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel, the artist and author of the Ladybug comic right?” Ladybug asked the duo.

“Ahh, yes that’s you. I mean that’s us,” Marc stammered out.

“Cool. My lady and I were wondering if you could sign our comics, we really love your work after all. You could say it's practically purrrfect!” Cat Noir purred with a wink at the end.

Ladybug elbowed her partner, “Bad Kitty, no flirting with the boys,” She scolded.

Then the heroes of Paris held out their comics and with shaking hands Nathaniel took them. He quickly signed his name and handed it to Marc to do the same. “I can’t believe that the real Ladybug and Cat Noir read our comic!”

“Oh yay, we’re big fans,” Ladybug replied. “Your work is just so good and I love MightyIlustrator and Reverser.”

Taking the comics back from the boys and after posing for a few photos with them, Ladybug and Cat Noir left the Comic-Con. Their already popular booth became “the” place to be and they sold out of everything before the day was over.

Nathaniel couldn’t imagine a better Comic-Con, spending time with his boyfriend, selling out of their comic and merch, and finding out Ladybug and Cat Noir read their work, who could ask for a better day? Best Comic-Con ever!


	2. Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to a big fashion event with all the high class in Paris, her partners and her get bored and decide to play some pranks.

“You are cordially invited to the Bal de charité de mascarade de Paris, at the Le Grand Paris. Please RSVP if you are going to appear, add if you plan to bring a plus-one. Formal wear required,” Marinette read the card to her parents. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I can’t believe that I got invited to the Paris Masquerade Charity Ball, only the best of the best are going to be there.”

Marinette squealed and bounced all around the room and her parents. She was so happy, she could explode.

“Oh honey, we’re so proud of you! Who do you plan on taking as your plus-one though?” Sabine asked her daughter.

Marinette stopped in her tracks and looked at the invitation again. There it was in fancy script, plus-ONE. “Agh, I don’t want to choose between my partners on who to take to the ball,” Marinette cried as she collapsed on the couch.

“Why don’t you call them up and see who would be interested in going? You said it’s a really fancy ball maybe Adrien or Kagami are already going,” Tom suggested.

“Great idea Papa, I’ll go call them now,” Marinette declared before running up the stairs to her room.

Her parents smiled at each other, before shaking their head when they heard a thump and then Marinette call out, “I’m okay!”

Up in her room, Tiki flew out of her pocket and cheered, “Oh Marinette I’m so happy for you. You worked really hard for this.”

“Thank’s Tiki,” Marinette said, pulling Tiki in for a hug.

“Master, what has made you so happy?” Wayzz asked.

Marinette turned to the rest of the Kwamis who were hanging around her room. “I got invited to the Bal de charité de mascarade de Paris for my MDC designs,” She explained to the mini gods. All of them burst into cheers and gave her multiple tiny hugs and small kisses.

“Thank you, all of you. But now I have to ask you guys to hide, I have to call Luka, Adrien, and Kagami,” Marinette said gently, but sternly. She noticed that Sass and Longg looked excited at the mention of their previous holders and made a mental note to have Ladybug stop by their houses with the Snake and Dragon Miraculous respectively.

She booted up her computer and pulled up the group chat app. Into frame came Kagami first, then Luka, and finally Adrien.

“Marinette, to what do we owe the pleasant surprise call?” Kagami asked her girlfriend.

“I got invited to the Bal de charité de mascarade de Paris and I got so excited, but it says that I can only bring a plus-ONE, then got I worried because I can’t choose between the three of you, so please tell me that you or Adrien are going as well, so I don’t have to choose,” Marinette exploded not taking a single breath during her explanation.

Her partners just sat there for a moment and blinked as they tried to process Marinette’s word vomit. Kagami the queen she was, composed herself first and answered Marinette.

“My mother and I are attending as well. She has arranged with Adrien’s father that we will be going as a couple. So you can bring Luka and we can all hang out,” She declared.

“I cool with that,” Luka piped up from his box.

“That’s a great plan, Kagami. Then we can all hang out and not leave anyone out,” Adrien said excitedly. His smile got so bright his partners all thought that they would need sunglasses.

So the plan was made and set.

(A time skip brought to you by Bunnix messing with the timeline)

The night of the ball Marinette and Luka were waiting for Adrien and Kagami to pick them up. Marinette was wearing a ladybug-themed masquerade dress of her own design and Luka was wearing a snake-themed suit Marinette made for him.

Tatsu pulled up in front of the bakery and out climbed Adrien in his cat-themed suit and Kagami in her dragon-themed dress. Before they could leave Marinette’s parents demanded the pose for a few (or a dozen) photos.

After getting through the paparazzi and finally getting inside the ball was nothing like Marinette had expected. It was boring, stuffy, and filled with a bunch of people trying to prove they had more money than the other person.

Two hours later Marinette was sitting at a table with her partners trying not to fall asleep. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, she turned around to see Marc.

“Marc! What are you doing here?” She asked her cousin.

“I’m here with Nathaniel, who is being forced to be here by his parents. What are you doing here, besides looking done with the world?” Marc questioned.

“I was here to have fun and dance, but this ball is so boring,” Marinette whined.

“Well if you guys come with me, I bet we can spice this party up,” Marc said an evil grin spreading over his face.

Marinette’s smile mirrored her cousin as she told her partners what Marc had told her. Together the group of five sneaked off and met up with Nathaniel and Alix surprisingly enough, who were holding a bag of something. Nath took out a bunch of silly string and started handing it out to the group. Together they followed Alix up the secret passway to the balcony and took aim. Ten cans of silly string later they collapsed into a fit of giggles as the rich people down below started freaking out and screaming at each other.

Marinette looked at her girlfriend and boyfriends and smiled. So tonight wasn’t the ball she imagined, it was even better. All because she got to hang out with her partners and friends.


End file.
